Wise People Once Told Me
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Until next time, Jackson, Grace," she calls loudly before slamming the door behind her. When the two demigods get up from the ground, Percy Jackson crosses his arms as he stares at Jason. "What's going on?" The blonde scratches the back of his neck before setting his gaze on the Argo II. "I don't even know." Collection of Jayna.
1. Cursed By Apollo

**Hey, this is a collection of one-shots and drabbleish stuff because songfics take too long to write. I know I've promised a Jayna story every week, but the songfics are taking forever; _Leave Out All the Rest _is already about 4000 words long, and I'm only on the second verse! And _Drops of Jupiter _needs a few more parts before it's done (most likely by next week), so I decided to make this collection for quick Jayna. Each one-shot/drabble is based on a quote that I found and like. Here's the first one; see how you like it. **

**As for my _Mark of Athena_, I haven't given up on it; I just need a little more time writing it. It'll be updated soon. Or whenever the chapter is done.**

**Enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: If I owned HOO or PJO, then I would be making actual money, not writing fanfics based on it.**

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_at the touch of love everyone becomes a poet.  
-plato_

* * *

"Gods, Jason, it's not going to come out!" Reyna says, grimacing at the crow's nest that is her hair. The once long, straight and smooth braid of ebony hair is now tangled with the colourful autumn leaves from laying on the ground. Jason's horrifying attempt of a wreath lays destroyed on the top of her head, a crown of her messiness. "

Jason looks at her thoughtfully as he strokes his invisible beard. "Hmm. I don't know. You look much better this way," he teases, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

The daughter of Bellona huffs as she shoves him not-so-softly, his body hitting full force onto the hard ground. Jason groans, massaging his bruised shoulder and Reyna pats the top of his head like he's a lost puppy. "There. Now we're even."

Jason sticks his tongue out before pushing her into the pile of neatly raked leaves. Reyna is smarter this time, and at the last second pulls him by the hand and Jason falls after her. During the fall, Reyna rotates herself so she falls on top of him.

"Ughhhh," the son of Jupiter moans, trying to push Reyna off, but she refuses to move. Instead, the female praetor digs a knee into his stomach as she smirks victoriously. "Get off of me," Jason demands, poking her.

"Nope." She pops the 'p' as she looks down at him. "Not until you attend to my hair, _sir_."

The blonde fakes a gasp. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, milady. I did not mean to forget your amazing clump of hair. Say, how did you get it so splendid and colourful?"

Reyna snorts. "Just shut up and fix it," she repeats, dropping the role play.

"Yes, milady," Jason replies, lifting his hands up to untangle the mess. Quickly, he plucks the leaves and twigs out of her ebony hair, using his fingers to gently comb through the tangles. While he's sorting out the mess, Reyna spends her time making a (better) wreath from the autumn leaves.

"Anndd...done," the blonde says, straightening out the last knot. Jason takes his homemade crown and fixes it, putting it on Reyna's head. He glances at the new crown in her hands. "Mine is better," he brags as he points to the fixed wreath, earning a roll of the eyes from her as the dark-haired girl shifts around so her head's resting on his outstretched arm.

"In your dreams. Here," she places it on his blonde hair, "that's yours."

He grins happily, adjusting the wreath. "King and Queen of the Autumn Leaves!" Jason exclaims, grabbing some of the leaves around them and throwing them in the air. They fall around the two praetors like flowers. "Hey, that kind of rhymed!"

"Why don't you become a poet?" Reyna suggests sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice (or maybe he just chose to ignore it) and takes her advice. "I should," he muses, thinking it over. "Hmmm..." After a moment, he snaps his fingers and smiles widely.

_"King and Queen of the Autumn Leaves!  
Everyone's scared so everyone flees!  
In their castle, only loyal people stay to defend  
Such as Hazel, Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen!  
The King and Queen are better than crows  
Why everyone's scared, no one knows  
The King is blonde and loves his camp  
The Queen is only half as scary as a vamp!  
So stick around next time you're here  
Autumn leaves are never to fear!"_

The excited blonde is grinning happily at the girl beside him. "Sooooo...what do you think?"

The look of horror on Reyna's face is priceless. "It...I..." To sum it up, she's speechless.

Jason pouts, his eyes directly looking at Reyna. "What, is it _that_ bad? I wrote it for _you_." When no other reaction appears on her face, he shifts so his face is only a few inches from her face. "Reyna, you there?" There is still no response, so the blonde decides to try another method. Smirking, he slowly leans forward until his lips softly brush hers.

It's as if Reyna is frozen as her eyes flutter open and shut. Jason takes this as a good sign that she won't kill in, and leans in completely, kissing her. The son of Jupiter is the happiest guy in the world when she finally makes a move and...kisses him back.

When Reyna's logic comes flying back, she quickly pulls herself out of the trance and her cheeks are red. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she states lamely, sitting upright.

Jason chuckles and sits up as well, brushing the leaves off of the two of them. "So, how was it?"

The war daughter stands up, smoothing out her violet t-shirt. "The kiss? Average." Jason's mouth drops, but she continues. "And as for the poem? Octavian could do better." And with that, Reyna smiles evilly and walks off.

"What...I'm going to let my wonderful, heartfelt poem insult fly, but I'm the only guy you've ever kissed!" Jason shouts at her retreating figure. "So technically, I'm the best kiss you've ever had!"

"Shut it, Grace! By that logic, you're also the worst kiss I've ever had! So, _good night_!"

"G'night, Rey! You know I'm the best!"

"Shut _up_!"

* * *

**Hehe...don't know how to end that. Hope that wasn't too weird for Reyna-she's a different person around Jason, I imagine. **

**Everyone's been talking about how Jasper is canon, and stuff, but I don't care. Even if that's what Rick picks, then that's what it is, but I am _not _stopping my Jayna. I will flood the Jayna section so it's alive. Long live Jayna! I do hope for some Jayna moments in MOA, though...**

**Sorry 'bout that. Please read and review, because I will be very happy. :D**

**-DOTE**


	2. Hidden Smiles

**Another weird one-shot thingie! I loved this quote I found a while back and so I wrote this on some paper in the car on the way to work, volunteering, etc. throughout the day and have posted it here! I wanted to finish my other stuff, but my mother likes 'family time' and stuff and I didn't have time to write for long periods of time, so you guys will have to be satisfied with this and the _When I'm Me Again _updates. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned both series, but I don't since Rick Riordan thought of the amazing idea so...I don't. **

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_if i could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand.  
-unknown_

* * *

"Next one, please." Jason's been hearing that same phrase over and over again for the past hour from Reyna as they sign at the bottom of each legionnaire's contact and personal information for Lupa to check and analyze.

Jason's eyes quickly scan through the next form. "Hey, this one is mine!" His brow furrows when he reads her comment. "Why'd you write 'he is unwilling to be flexible with his time'? I am _completely _ flexible with my time!"

"Then why do you blow off some of the nights when you're supposed to be signing papers with me for Dakota and Bobby? To make it worse, the three of you are having _drinking contests_!"

The blonde shrugs. "Praetors just need some 'praetor time'. You could have some if you want to."

The daughter of Bellona glares at Jason, her pen still flying across the paper. "There's no time to relax. You knew that when you signed up for this job. Lupa expects the best from us, so stop wasting your time getting drunk off of Dakota's drinks. You can be helpful _for once_!"

Jason winces at her angered expression. "Reyna, you have to know when to have a break. You can't just work forever." A smile breaks out on his face. "Here, let me show you." He takes out the monster-proof iPod (maybe Bobby _should _go out with the Vulcan chick) out of his drawer and puts on a fast pace song. Snatching the pen out of her hands, and pulling his co-praetor up, Jason twirls Reyna around over and over again, smirking at her annoyed expression. "Just relax, Zombs."

Reyna glares when he puts his hands on her waist, swaying their bodies to the beat. "We need to get back to the papers," she insists, trying to escape from his firm grasp, but horribly failing. "Lupa's going to eat us for dinner if we don't!"

The son of Jupiter shrugs, spinning her around. "We still have two days to complete them. And besides," he grins suddenly, thinking of his plan, "we could always make Octavian do half of them."

She huffs, but Jason can see the anger disappearing from her chocolate brown eyes. "Fine," she agrees, following his steps. "But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Jason shakes his head, suppressing a smile. _Isn't she sweet? _he thinks to himself sarcastically. He wonders how he puts up with her constant distrust and disbelief in him.

"Don't you always blame me?" he points out, dipping her.

"True," Reyna admits, looking up at Jason. "Is this really necessary?" she asks, looking at her current position. "You could have just brought me a coffee and called it a day."

The son of Jupiter grins at her widely. "You know that we Romans take it as far as we can, unlike _graceus_," he finishes, dipping her lower.

"Can you please let me up now?" Reyna says, feeling a little light-headed.

"Nope," Jason responds, smirking as he makes the two of them hover slightly over the floor.

"Jason..." The dark-haired girl glares at him half-heartily.

"If you want to get up, you'll have to do it yourseeellfff," the blonde sings off-key.

Reyna sighs when she realizes his intentions. She can't get up from her stupid position unless she accepted help from Jason and...wrapped her arms around him like a love struck Venus girl. As much as she hates to lost to Jason, she needs to get up before she faints and is seen being carried by Jason. Bobby would get a kick out of that...

Narrowing her eyes at her co-praetor, she wraps her arms around the victorious Jason and pulls herself up. Then, she smirks into his shoulder and hugs him as tightly as she can.

"Rey-Reyna, y-y-you're ch-hoking me!" Jason gasps out, landing the two of them on the ground.

The female praetor continues her hugging. "That's the idea," she points out, but a few seconds later, stops and pulls herself away.

"You're lucky I'm not attacking back right now," Jason says, rubbing his neck.

"And why aren't you?" she questions him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jason steps closer to her again, swinging an arm around her. "What do you think?" he whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "I'm still waiting for a second chance."

A light blush appears on Reyna's cheeks as she avoids his eyes. "Maybe you'll get it," she whispers back, ducking under his arm to escape from embarrassment.

He chuckles softly. "I _know _I'll get it soon."

"We'll see," the daughter of Bellona replies, allowing a small genuine smile to appear on her lips as she glances up at the son of Jupiter, and Jason knows why he puts up with her coldness and disbelief in him. Behind all the armour is a girl that he fell in love with four years ago. A girl that's considerate, accepting and _human_.

Besides, he could never resist her smile. Whenever she smiles like _that_, the sides of her lips slightly curved up, a faint blush on her cheeks, and her eyes brighter than the stars, Jason secretly melts inside. His own lips curve up in a smile as well (the one that's reserved just for her) and his hands get shaky, and his heart's beating fast...

"McQueen, stop smiling like an idiot!" Reyna says, interrupting his happy thoughts. "What are you smiling at?"

"At you," he responds innocently, and when she gives him that cute little smile again, the blonde makes a silent vow to himself that he would make it his job to make her smile like that every day. But when he looks again, he reconsiders his decision.

No, he won't. He'd like to keep those smiles that are reserved for him hidden (because he'll kill every guy Reyna smiles _that _smile at).

* * *

**The ending is weird, but it's not too bad. Hope y'all liked it, and you can expect more Jayna from me! Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	3. Two Halves Make a Whole

**Yet more Jayna from me, because apparently Jayna shipping week passed, and I didn't know...but this is my contribution to it, even though it's late. This quote was awesome, so naturally, I wrote a one-shot to it! :D **

**If you don't know already, please do not expect any updates after September, because I need to focus on school, and updates will come for sure by Christmas holidays. This is to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned Fanfiction or anything, but just to let you know. **

**There needs to be more Jayna in the world...I don't care about MOA and the 'OMG! It's JASPER!' - I'll still love Jayna no matter what. And I will be a happy person when there is more than 500 Jayna stories! Just 169 more to go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How can I own anything? I'm broke, am not Rick Riordan, or Lauren Oliver, or anyone important. -_-**

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_i used to think that's what love was: knowing someone so well he was like a part of you.  
-lauren oliver_

* * *

"Reyna, I...I don't remember."

Those words are possibly one of the most horrible things that Reyna had expected to come from Jason's mouth, but she knows that she would have to accept it.

"I didn't think you would," she replies coldly, and no matter how harsh it may sound, she knows it's true. Unlike Percy and Annabeth, and all the other Greeks, Romans had never been known to make decisions based on emotions and personal feelings, and they would pick Rome over anything. No matter how Greek Jason seems to be, he's a Roman to the core. But even so, there was one little cell in her brain that hoped he would remember her.

"I mean," he stumbles, avoiding her eyes. "I remember bits and pieces of things and people, but not everything."

Reyna refuses to show any emotion, any pain, because she is praetor, a child of Rome, and she will not let something this _childish _break her.

"Jason?" An unfamiliar voice breaks the tense silence and Reyna's eye twitches when she realizes the soft and feminine voice belongs to the girl who Jason was with earlier.

"Hello," Reyna says testily, eyeing the girl carefully.

"Hello," the brunette responds, observing the praetor silently. "I'm Piper, if you don't remember."

"Mmm." Reyna isn't concerned about her name at this point, but what she means to Jason. Not in a romantic way, but how it affects Camp Jupiter. The daughter of Bellona can see the bond between them, and knows it may threaten her camp because Jason may leave camp for her, and she'll be alone again, and behind that exterior, she just wishes for someone to lean on.

"Jase, are you okay?" Piper asks the blonde softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. Reyna flinches inside at the show of affection, but outside, there's nothing but a small frown on her face that indicates her true feelings.

"It's nothing," he reassures her, shaking his head slightly. "I just want my memories back."

"Oh." Reyna could hear the touch of worry and sadness in Piper's response, and the dark-haired girl ponders on what Jason retrieving his memories might mean for both her and Piper. Would he remember what him and Reyna used to be, or would he decide that being with Piper was better than dealing with her?

"Reyna," the female praetor nods her head towards Jason, "do you mind helping me remember?"

"And what does that entitle?" she asks, smiling slightly as she thinks about how Dakota and Bobby might interpret that.

"I don't know, maybe some photos, some stories?" Jason suggests, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe show me around my _villa_?"

The daughter of Bellona snorts. "I need to show you around _your villa_," she repeats, shaking her head.

The blonde reddens slightly as he pouts. "You can blame Juno for that."

Piper bites her lip as she observes the easy-going conversation between the two Romans, feeling a little bit awkward, and disappointed. "See you later, Jason," she says, forcing a smile as she walks towards the cohorts and away from the nearly empty field.

The son of Jupiter laughs sheepishly. "Uh, do you want to lead the way?"

Rolling her eyes, Reyna walks towards his _villa_, Jason on her heels.

"I have keys...somewhere there," he gestures vaguely at the flowerpot in front of his window.

Reyna sticks her hand under the vine plant. "Just stick your hand under the vines, and the key's right under a loose leaf," she reminds him, her hand holding his key. "You always lost your key, so I made you keep it under one of the plants. Now, would you like to do the honours?" Reyna asks, tossing him the key.

He grins, unlocking his door and walking in.

Pine and lemons; those at the only two scents he smells when he enters his _villa_. "You cleaned the place up, huh?" Jason says, staring around. Even if he doesn't remember anything, he _knows _he isn't this clean.

She shrugs. "Once in a while. I couldn't stand having your boxers and stuff everywhere." She fidgets with a photo by the fireplace, remembering.

"That was..." Jason struggles to remember, but it's as if there's a force pushing memories from his mind. AKA, Juno. "Something about ice cream, right?"

Reyna cracks a smile. "Bobby finally learned how to ride Hannibal without being thrown to the ground, so his parents got him a new camera - monster proof, while we celebrated with ice cream. Well, it was your idea, since you wanted to have more cookie dough ice cream. Then, Bobby took horrible pictures with his new camera; see the finger in the corner?" She points to Bobby's finger covering the lenses, and Jason chuckles.

"And this one?" Jason asks, pointing to a photo of him with cherry lips.

The war daughter narrows her eyes at him. "Your first attempt at drinking Kool-Aid non-stop for half an hour so you could stay awake to watch the some dining show Markus recommended to you." She frowns. "Who told you Kool-Aid works, I don't know. The red didn't come out for three days; luckily, you were only a centurion."

"This one was when I was made centurion, right?" Jason picks up a picture with him smiling at the camera, Dakota holding up a _AWESOME JOB CENTURION! _sign behind him.

She nods approvingly. "You were only twelve, and the youngest centurion; Octavian was fourteen when he was made centurion."

Jason nods his head slowly. "And you were fifteen, right? Right before being praetor."

The dark-haired girl bites back her smile, relieved that he remembers _something_. "Your memory's coming back?"

The blonde grimaces. "Bits and bits keep coming, but..." He shakes his head, moving on to the next photo. "What's this photo about? And why is the frame painted blue?"

Reyna lets out a rare giggle, holding the frame fondly. "We were visiting Olympus for the first time, well, it was _my _first time, after the quest, and after visiting Olympus, we were allowed to roam San F. afterwards before going back home, so Bobby dragged us to a souvenir shop, and Gwen picked out this orange frame for your birthday, but-"

"But I don't like orange," Jason finishes, smiling. "That could be another reason why I hated the Camp Half-Blood t-shirts."

Reyna nods. "Yeah, so when Gwen took a picture of you being smeared with cake, and found out you hated the colour, she got Dakota to paint the frame sky blue right before you opened presents, not to mention she's good friends with the Trivia kids."

Jason is silent for a while as he processes everything. And, despite the force in his mind keeping him for taking back his memories, Reyna's stories brought up a lot of old memories that Juno couldn't keep him from getting back.

To prove that theory, the blonde walks around the room, trying to explain the story behind each photo. As he got more and more right, Reyna's smile widens even more, and Jason gains more confidence, and slowly, he has power over his memories again.

The daughter of Bellona hesitates slightly before embracing the son of Jupiter. "You're back," she breathes, smiling up at him.

Jason grins as he hugs her back. "Of course I'm back. What would you do without me?"

She snorts, shaking her head. "No, what would you do without _me_? I've saved your _podex _more times than you have saved mine."

"Thank you," he whispers quietly, kissing her on the cheek. "For making me remember."

She pulls out of the hug, a hand on her hip, frowning. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know you inside out?"

The blonde pouts. "So now we're downgraded to friends? You know enough about me to write an embarrassing biography!"

Reyna raises an eyebrow. "Uh, _Piper_?"

Jason sighs. "Piper's a sweet girl, but, she doesn't know me like you do," he answers honestly.

The dark-haired girl smirks darkly, walking out his door. "You think I'm going to forgive you so easily? We'll see."

* * *

**I love making Jason suffer. I swear, half of my fanfics involve Jason being rejected or something. **

**And I know Reyna's slightly OOC at the end, but I couldn't make her OC to fit my purposes. :( But it's not so bad...**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	4. Just One More Night

**I know this is a bit weird, but I just couldn't help myself! I love this song to bits, and it could count as a quote...ish. Maroon Five is awesome, guys! And when I listen to this song, I am reminded of Jayna, but then, that happens all the time. This is more sad, and well, slightly more mature, but I just...I don't know. It won't leave me alone. **

**I know I said I won't be updating, but I had some free time, and this popped up. Jason is a jerk in this, but hey, it's Jason.**

**Guys, I haven't read Mark of Athena yet, and I don't think I will until I finish my own Mark of Athena story; I don't want to end up copying Rick Riordan in the end. -_- And besides, I heard it's filled of Jasper and Percy and Annabeth in trouble, or something. *shrugs* We'll see how long it'll take me to finish my fanfic. **

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES AT THE SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT! I DON'T THINK IT'S SO BAD, BUT JUST IN CASE!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. Maroon Five, and Rick Riordan rocks! :D**

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_so i cross my heart and hope to die  
that i'll only stay with you one more night  
and i know i've said it a million times  
but i'll only stay with you one more night  
-maroon five_

* * *

_Just one more night, only one more night, _the blonde repeats to himself before attacking the soft lips in front of him, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers. _One more kiss_, he chants again, his hands wrapped around her petite waist. _Then I'll leave_.

"Gods, McQueen," she groans, pulling away from the kiss and staring wide-eyed at him, a pale hand placed on his chest as she wriggles for more breathing space. "We can't..."

The blonde leans closer, a whiff of her strawberry shampoo makes him melt inside. "Just one last time," he says, his warm breath tickling her ear, and she shivers.

"That's what you said the last million times," she replies, her voice soft. "This can't keep happening every time you guys break up." She caresses his face, her eyes serious. "I can't keep doing this. I know you have to do what you have to do, but please don't drag me into it."

"One last time," he promises, but even he can sense the uncertainty in his voice. He wishes that he could wake up every single day to this voice, this never-ending braid, to _her_. His life would be so much happier, so much _familiar_.

But he knows he can't. In the morning, he'll have to go back to his house (no, not his home. His home was _here_. _She _was home.), and pretend that he would like nothing but his 'girlfriend' back.

"Go back to Miss Beauty," she mumbles, her chocolate brown eyes darkening. She looks up, an emotionless mask faces him now, unlike the all-guards-down one he saw only thirty seconds ago.

She would never say **her** name in front of him, and it would always make him chuckle a little, even if it's not very funny.

"I'm not ready to go back yet," he mutters, capturing her lips in yet another kiss. He hates not being able to stay here forever, he hates how they all told him he had to leave, but in the back of his mind, he knows it's for the best, even if he doesn't want to do it.

She quickly pulls away, knowing that she won't be able to stop if she didn't let go now. "Go," she breathes, not letting any emotion seep into her voice. "Now."

"One more night," he whispers, planting kisses from her forehead to her cheeks, her jaw, and down her neck. "This isn't technically wrong; I'm not cheating on her since we're on a 'break' at the moment."

The dark-haired girl bites her lip. A skill Romans learned was to be able to manipulate words to how you want them to mean, and the blonde had done just that; manipulated the whole situation to become innocent, and she couldn't help but congratulate him on that.

"But..." she starts, but he cuts her off, pushing her slightly against the wall.

"One more night," he repeats, his bright blue eyes making contact with her chocolate ones.

She cracks under the intensity in his eyes as she gulps, knowing she'll regret her decision in the morning. Letting down all her guards, she lets go, and enjoys his company for what she hopes is the last time. "One more night."

* * *

**Gah, Reyna is so...gullible or something in this, but the plot bunny won't let me write it any other way! So please forgive me. This isn't the best, but I hope it's something to satisfy the Jayna in you. **

**By the way, guys, I was thinking about doing that whole plot of writing the 'Jason books' like PJO, like 'Jason Grace and the Olympians'. How does that sound? Please give me your feedback in your review. It would take place after my whole one-shots about Jason's life (which I should update soon...).**

**Please read and review! STAY ON THE JAYNA SHIP!**

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up, and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always, will be  
-Dido**_

**-DOTE**


	5. Faking it

**Gods, I should be working on the next chapter of Jason's story, but I shall finish that after exams, but it will be done! In the meanwhile, I wrote this in class when I was thinking about this quote, and my Econ. teacher was too busy explaining some macro. things to pay attention to me. :D **

**It's like a companion/related to my story _Go Down With This Ship_, but you don't need to read it to understand this. It's set after the war; pretend they won already, and that Jason became praetor again, switching with Percy from time to time. Or something like that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. If I did, I'd be working on House of Hades, and making Jayna a possibility, wouldn't I? **

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_it's not hard to fake love -  
i'll just think of her and pretend that she looks like you  
-anonymous_

* * *

"Don't you find it strange that a year ago, we landed right here on the _Argo II_?" Piper McLean says, her kaleidoscopic eyes staring around, her right hand intertwined with the blonde's left beside her.

"Yeah..." Jason Grace trails off, multiple emotions running through his mind. He couldn't believe that a year ago, he had finally arrived home, only to be torn away almost instantly. All the things he left behind...

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner will be served in a few minutes," a voice cuts through their comfortable silence, and Jason nearly freezes from the familiarity the voice holds for him.

He turns around and Reyna Rossland, his co-praetor stands before him, her lips turned up to form a smile, but when he _really _looks at her, another emotion appears in her eyes.

He has an urge to reach out to her, but Piper might have sensed something because she nods. "Thanks, Reyna. Jason and I will catch up later." The Greek looks over at Jason, and he drops his gaze, nodding his head.

"Very well," Reyna replies stiffly. Jason lifts his head slightly to see her dark eyes watching his next move, but when he does nothing but hopes she couldn't read his mind, she turns on her heel and walks towards the dining hall, leaving only the scent of strawberries and lemon behind. Odd combination, but Jason clings onto it like a lost memory.

"Jason?" His girlfriend's soft voice shatters his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly.

Smiling shakily, he squeezes her hand softly. "Yes, Pipes?"

"How are you?" To anyone else, it sounds like a completely normal question, but he knows what the hidden meaning is.

"I'm amazing because I have an awesome girl here as my girlfriend," he answers, trying to put as much affection as he could into the response.

Piper sighs, letting her hand slip from his. "It's been a year, and I don't think you've made up your mind."

_Together, the two of you are powerful and hard to defeat. _It's been a year since Juno spoke these words to him, and they couldn't be more true. Piper saved him when he needed her the most, and he gave her the confidence and power to do whatever needed to be done when he felt like Terra was going to win.

It would have been the perfect relationship if his heart was in it.

"Why do you say that?" The son of Jupiter asks, trying to buy more time as he makes up reasons why he loves her and her only.

"You grow distant sometimes, ignoring Leo and I, and always leaving the room whenever the topic of Reyna's being discussed." It's true; he _does _sometimes mutters an excuse to leave the room whenever Percy brings up Reyna and his home - Camp Jupiter.

But he continues to deny it. "No, I don't. It just happens that I feel unwell whenever we talk about her," is the best excuse he can come with, and even he wasn't convinced.

"Jason, just-" She shakes her head, rubbing her temples. "Maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Pipes, don't," the blonde pleads, holding onto her hand, but she tries to move away. He franctically tries to say something that would make her stay. He couldn't fail Juno; he couldn't fail the camps.

He takes a deep breath. "I love you, I really do. I love the braid...that always seems to fall in front of your eyes. I love how your eyes light up whenever we hang out alone. I love how you would do anything for someone you love. I love how you fight in battle." As he speaks, he gets more confident, seeing the connections between Piper and Reyna. " I love how you know me like the back of your hand. I love how you've always got my back. I love the song of your laughter. I love the sound of your singing." For reasons he didn't know, Piper slowly turns into the dark-haired girl of his dreams, and the pain in his heart grows. "I love the fierceness in your eyes when something ticks you off. I love how you scare away everyone you don't like away. I love how you smell of strawberries and lemon. I love how you always seem to be in control of everything. But most of all," he leans into her, imagining the strawberries and lemon, "I love how you always believe in me, no matter what, no matter what happens in the end."

She closes her eyes, and Jason captures her lips, a stray tear falling into her hair, shattering his illusion.

"Thank you, Jason," Piper whispers, pulling him close to her. "I didn't know you paid that much attention to me."

He chuckles, ignoring the dark feeling that spreads throughout his body. "Yeah, I do."

"Do I really smell of strawberries and lemons?" When the blonde nods slowly, she giggles. "What an odd combination."

"Yeah," he repeats, not daring to say anything else.

"You know," Piper's lips curve up in a smile, "you're kind of describing me as if I'm some form of royalty, like a queen." She turns her gaze to him, surveying his expression.

A short laugh escapes from him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Another girl with dark hair and dark eyes enters his mind for a brief while before he shakes it away.

"Yeah," he replies, giving her his most charming smile. "Like a queen."

* * *

**I kind of like this, even though I had to look up every other sentence to check if my teacher was breathing down my neck or something. -_- Anyway, hope all of you guys love it - I have to sleep right now; past midnight around here. **

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE**


	6. The Trust Factor

**Kind of on a tight schedule, so this isn't my best work, but the quote is so simple but it stood out to me, and BOOM, a oneshot thingy is born! **

**I can't find some of my other Jayna stuff, so I hope this will satisfy for the time being. Neptune knows how long it'll take me to update again, hopefully but the end of this month, or next month. **

**BTW, disregard any Jasper from the Lost Hero, and wherever. This takes place in the Mark of Athena, and is purely Jayna. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own a thing. **

* * *

**Wise People Once Told Me**

* * *

_the best proof of love is trust.  
-joyce brothers_

* * *

"Juno put everything on the line. She gambled everything," Jason Grace grumbles, staring at his ex-fellow praetor, Reyna Rossland.

"I know," Reyna responds quietly. Every word of Jason's story scares her, despite the cool mask she puts on for the rest of the legion and the Greeks. Juno had assumed that the troubles between the Greeks and Romans would disappear after a meeting, and then based the rest of her plans on that.

"It's so risky, Reyna. What if Juno calculated wrong? What if the Greeks and the Romans can't let go of the past? What if we tear each other apart like Aquilon said? What if this quest doesn't go according to Juno's plan? What if-"

Reyna cuts the rambling son of Jupiter off, putting a hand in the air. "When did you ever doubt your abilities, Lightning McQueen? You're the golden boy; it'll all go according to plan."

Jason smiles slightly at the nickname she gave him so long ago. "I don't feel so golden," he replies. "Jupiter knows how many times I've been knocked out."

"So I've heard," she says, arching an eyebrow. "Usually, it's my job to keep you on your toes," the calm facade drops a little when she realizes that he's leaving her, _again_, for Bellona knows how long, "but hopefully, Hazel and Frank can knock some Roman sense into you without actually knocking you out."

They're silent for a while as Jason absentmindedly drums his fingers on the table. He looks so unlike the boy she stood beside during the fight with Krios and Trivia, less confident with his mind in the clouds. Usually, she could count on Jason to lighten up the mood, and reassure her, but this time, Reyna knows that it's her turn.

"Hey," she says gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, I still have faith in you and your flying powers, McQueen."

Jason turns to look at her. "Even after I left you for eight months?"

"You and I both know that's not your fault. Come on, be the hero again," Reyna adds, squeezing his hand. "Or I'll send Aurum and Argentum after you."

His mouth curves up into a smile. "Argentum wouldn't after me."

"But Aurum will," Reyna reminds him. "So go save the world. Do what you've been trained to do your whole life."

A familiar glint returns in his electric eyes. "Terra won't know what hit her," Jason promises. "Trust me."

"Of course I trust you," Reyna says, a small smile on her lips. "After all, every good relationship starts with trust, do they not?"

The son of Jupiter blinks. "Wait, _what_?" He looked at her, confused, but then, a knock on the windo interrupts their conversation.

The dark-haired girl glances out the window, and finds Percy waving at them. "That's your cue," she says, the cool mask appearing on her face once more. "Off you go, Grace."

Jason is fighting to keep his emotions off his face, but when Reyna drags him to the door, he looks back at her. "Can you at least finish your thought?"

Reyna shakes her head, and after a pause, she presses her lips against his quickly, and without giving him a second to process anything, she whips the door open, pushing the son of Jupiter straight into the son of Poseidon. "Until next time, Jackson, _Grace_," she calls loudly before slamming the door behind her.

When the two demigods get up from the ground, Percy Jackson crosses his arms as he stares at Jason. "What's going on?"

The blonde scratches the back of his neck before setting his gaze on the _Argo II_. "I don't even know."

* * *

**The ending's a bit off, but I couldn't think of a proper one without my mother ranting on about me failing math. I usually write on holidays, or the occasional Sunday nowadays, so until the next holiday, I guess. Maybe I'll have little extracts on my profile from time to time. Who knows? **

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE **


End file.
